Rabbit 135
"Y'know if we make jokes i-it-it doesn't seem to affect us as much." Rabbit #135 was a member of the English Lop division in Tournament Two. He was eliminated in Trial Three. History #135 signed up for the game along with the other Rabbits. Once assigned to the Lop division, he quickly established himself as the resident "funny man" of the group. During the first division call, he amused the Rabbits with his unusual Skype profile picture (a skeleton with Ultraman's head drinking a bottle of milk) and constant jokes, even in the face of the extremely tense and bizarre events that followed. #135 was present the following night, during Rabbit #102's special birthday call. When events took a turn for the gory, #135 kept the Rabbits laughing by cracking jokes, particularly about ficuses (one of which was present in the Goodwin family's kitchen). It was only after Rabbit #00 murdered two children off-camera that his mood turned serious. He even admonished Rabbit #110 for continuing to try to joke around, telling him, "Not the best time". For his first Trial, #135 chose Rabbit #113 for Runt; he stated that she seemed to argue and cause problems more than try to help the Rabbits figure out what was going on, and that putting her "as far away from a position of power as possible" was the best option. For Leader, #135 chose Rabbit #164 as he "kept a good head on his shoulders" during the Evan incident in the first call, and likely would have done the same had Marty shown up. The video of the trial was posted on October 6. For his Trial Two video (posted October 25), #135 destroyed his first camera, which he'd owned since he was 8. #135 explained that while the camera didn't film well, it had a great deal of sentimental value to him. He destroyed the camera by smashing it with a crowbar (which he'd owned just as long). The video was filmed in a humorous fashion, with rapid cuts of #135 whacking at (and even stepping on) the camera, then digging a hole and burying the remains. During the November 10 Angora-Lop call, #135 made a bet with #110 on whether Rabbit #130 ("Mom") would cry when Rabbit #123 rejoined the chat. He ultimately lost the bet, as #130 had a huge smile on their face when #123 appeared on-camera. After #123 left the call, and HABIT informed the Rabbits that he was now bound to the Slender Man, #135 joined the Rabbits in discussing whether #123 was a genuine threat to their safety. He proclaimed that while a death via #123 would be terrifying (as it would probably involve snack foods), it was ultimately unlikely, as #123 seemed to be the same "Cheetoed-up" boy he'd always been. On November 24, during the Rabbit "suicide party", #135 impulsively tried to kill himself, stealing his father's gun and shooting himself in the head. The resulting shot did nothing, and #135 returned to the chat in shock, but otherwise unharmed. Personality #135 had an amicable, easygoing personality. He was known as the "joker" of the Lops, and approached all situations with humor and candor. Even when he was being perfectly frank (as when he pointed out how terrible #00's actions were), he did so with a lighthearted approach and a touch of humor. Unfortunately, #135's attempts at humor sometimes backfired, causing the other Rabbits to become irritated with him during especially horrific or tense situations. Abilities #135 was known for his cleverness and quick-thinking (as demonstrated by his frequent humorous and witty comments). Relationships Rabbit #135 got along with each Rabbit in the English Lop division, regardless of their standing or personality. Quotes "You can trust me! I'm a nice guy!" ― 10/1 Lop call. "Second rule about ficuses: they're always in your house. Just...always. moment later. You think you don't have a ficus until you find out you have a ficus." ― 10/2 Lop call "People say I have very ficuslike tendencies. I think it's the role I was born to play." ― 10/2 Lop call, after #70 asked who would play the lead in #123's proposed ficus-based horror film. "Actually, that's the second most ingenuine thing I've heard. The first most ingenuine thing was, ah, 123 saying he didn't have a ficus in his house." ― 10/2 Lop call, after #00 claimed Tom Sullivan had died from "a heart attack" (while covered in fresh blood). "People could say the same about, y'know, Marty Sullivan over here." ― 10/2 Lop call, after #00 claimed that his uncle (whom he'd just brutally murdered), was a "bad man" who was liked by no one and wouldn't be missed. "Hey, I'm Doctor Chill, and I've got some pills for you." ― Lop call. "Shiiiiiit!" ― 11/10 Lop call, after realizing he'd lost the bet on whether #130 would cry during #123's return to the chat. "That is actually really terrifying. The last thing you'll see is... Gah, it's gonna be Stick-In-The-Mud, and then Cheetos being forced in your face until you die." ― 11/10 Lop call, while discussing #123 being under the power of the Slender Man. "I've got the glitter game on lockdown." ― 11/10 Lop call, regarding Trial 3. Trivia * #135 loves video and computer games of all kinds. His bedroom is decorated with posters of his favorite games. * #135 once went more than 4 days without sleep during an online gaming marathon. (He stopped when he started hallucinating something crawling in his vents.) * #135's Trial Two video title ("Video for you sir") is a reference to a joke from the movie Monty Python And The Holy Grail. * On November 9, #135 tripped while walking home and fell into a cactus. The other Rabbits teased him about it. * #135's videos all followed the same format, opening with a shot of an inanimate object (or the division chat) before switching to a first-person view of #135 carrying out his task. Gallery 135 Skype.png|#135's Skype profile pic. 135 Trial Two.gif|Trial Two: #135 destroys his camera. 135Trial2 - 3.png|Trial Two: #135 buries the remains of his camera. BloodBags.png|#135 numbered among the bags of blood and flesh in the Lop group portrait. Category:Rabbits Category:English Lops